Black & White (Oneshot)
by rocketeer7
Summary: Kim Himchan dan Jung Daehyun sangat bertentangan. apa yang dilakukan Jung Daehyun hingga membuat namja super imut itu jengkel, dan akhirnya terharu? a HIMDAE fic. WARNING : CRACK PAIR, FLUFF GAGAL,, CERITA ABSURD YAOI DLDR !


_**Black & White**_

.

Written by rocketeer7

.

.

Starring : HimDae

.

.

"YAH! Hyunnie~, aku ingin menonton film horror. Silent Hill Revelation!" Namja manis itu, Kim Himchan, menarik lengan namja tampan yang sedang melihat lihat poster film yang akan diputar hari ini. Himchan terlihat mem-pout kan bibirnya kesal, namun bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mimisan seperti author saking manisnya Himchan. *plak*

"Sirheoyo.. Aku ingin melihat film action. Fast and Furious 6 ini sepertinya bagus.." ucap Daehyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Himchan. Matanya masih terpaku pada poster-poster film di depannya. Himchan semakin kesal.

"YA! HYUNNIE! Tapi Silent Hill Revelation itu seru.." Himchan bersikukuh menarik-narik kaos Daehyun. Daehyun masih diam serius di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hmm, action lebih menarik, Hime.." ucap Daehyun enteng.

Himchan menggeleng keras, "Aniyeo! Horror lebih seru, Hyunnie! Ayolaaah~" Himchan mengeluarkan PEAA (Puppy Eyes Aegyo Attack)-nya yang membuat author diabetes saking manisnya(?), namun Daehyun tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hyunnie! Kau tidak menghiraukanku!?" Himchan mulai super kesal karena Daehyun sekarang. Daehyun yang merasakan aura-aura aneh dari Himchan pun menoleh dan melihat namjachingu super manis nan imut nya itu sedang merajuk sambil menunjukkan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kalau tidak sedang di tempat umum, Daehyun pasti sudah memakan(?) namjachingu super imut nya itu.

"Hahh.. Yasudah, kita makan es krim ya?" Daehyun mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan Himchan. Daehyun sekarang seperti sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Himchan lalu mengangguk. Eskrim pasti bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Hari ini B.A.P sedang free, jadi Daehyun dan Himchan memutuskan untuk berkencan. Himchan dan Daehyun adalah dua sejoli yang selalu bertentangan, dalam hal apa saja. Himchan lebih suka memasuki toko designer ternama, sementara Daehyun lebih suka memasuki restaurant. Himchan adalah orang yang ceria, Daehyun orang yang cuek. Himchan suka musik tradisional, Daehyun suka R&B. Himchan suka kebersihan, sementara Daehyun orang yang tidak terlalu memntingkan kebersihan. Dan masih banyak lagi yang membedakan kedua sejoli ini.

Daehyun dan Himchan sampai di kedai eskrim langganan Himchan (karena Daehyun tidak terlalu suka eskrim), dan berjalan menuju counter. Himchan dan Daehyun terlihat sibuk memilih-milih eskrim. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menentukan pesanannya.

"Vanilla!"

"Cokelat."

Petugas eskrim itu mengangguk dan segera memberikan pesanan Daehyun dan Himchan. Setelah Daehyun membayar, Daehyun dan Himchan duduk di kursi sudut kedai eskrim itu. Himchan terlihat sangat menikmati eskrim vanilla-nya, memakannya dengan penuh semangat. Daehyun yang melihat Himchan belepotan pun terkekeh geli. Bagaimana bisa namjachingunya menjadi se-imut itu? _Cuteness overloa_d. Daehyun lalu mengambil saputangan di saku nya dan mengelap bibir belepotan Himchan dengan lembut.

"Hyunnie..." Bisa dipastikan sekarang raut wajah Himchan menjadi semerah tomat.

"Apa?" sahut Daehyun yang lalu menyimpan kembali saputangannya ke dalam saku.

"Ayo bermain ice skating!" ajak Himchan.

"Sirheo..." jawab Daehyun singkat.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo bermain squash!" Ucap Himchan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Daehyun terpana melihat Himchan yang tersenyum manis sambil ber-aegyo di depannya, namun Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sirheo... Aku capek, Hime.." ucap Daehyun singkat. Himchan ingin sekali membentak Daehyun, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosinya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" ucap Himchan berusaha se-tenang mungkin.

"Ayo pulang... Aku akan berlatih bersama Youngjae.." ucap Daehyun yang lalu menggandeng tangan Himchan. Namun Himchan buru buru menepisnya dan tersenyum getir ke arah Daehyun. Daehyun hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah... Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

Himchan. Namja imut itu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke tempat tidur Yongguk, membuat pemiliknya hampir terjungkal karena kaget. Yongguk lalu menatap Himchan sambil mengernyit.

"Wae geuraeyo Himchan-ah?" tanya Yongguk kepada namja super imut yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya itu.

"Aku tidur disini ya?" tanya Himchan dengan menunjukkan puppy-eyes-aegyo-attack nya kepada Yongguk. Yongguk benar benar tidak bisa mengelak ke-imut-an namja di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Ada apa dengan Daehyun memangnya?" Yongguk menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur dan menatap Himchan.

"Mollayooooo~~ ah, Yonggukie hyung.. Jangan bicara tentang Daehyun lagi!" Himchan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin menerkam namja imut satu itu kalau sudah begitu? Yongguk benar benar diuji sekarang. Dan yang ia heran, Himchan memanggil Daehyun dengan 'Daehyun', dan bukan panggilan kesayangannya, 'Hyunnie'.

"Hah... Arasseo, arasseo.." Yongguk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahan jika harus melihat puppy-eyes-aegyo-attack (PEAA) milik Himchan lagi.

"Gomawoyooo uri Bbangieee~ kau yang terbaik!" Himchan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya. Yongguk hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya yang kelewat imut satu itu.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, namja imut nan manis itu masih betah mengatupkan matanya, dan meringkuk di tempat tidur. Namun saat cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata itu masuk ke kamar tersebut melalui celah-celah jendela, namja imut itu mulai membuka matanya. Dirasakannya tangan seseorang melingkar kokoh di pinggangnya.

"Sudah bangun, manis?" ucap suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Himchan. Suara siapa lagi selain suara Jung Daehyun, sang lead vokalis dari B.A.P. Perlahan Himchan melepaskan pelukan Daehyun dari pinggangnya, namun Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hime, aku minta maaf ne? Hyunnie minta maaf ne, Hime?" Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Himchan menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Himchan terlihat menunduk menahan tangis.

"Aniyo, setelah aku pikir, memang aku yang salah, kok.. Kau kemarin sedang capek kan? Jangan minta maaf, Hyunnie~" Himchan lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis. Daehyun lalu memeluk namjachingunya itu erat.

"Hime... Kau tahu kenapa kemarin aku tidak memperbolehkanmu menonton film horror? Karena kau selalu mengeluh tidak bisa tidur sehabis menonton film horror, dan besoknya kau bisa sakit, baby.. Lalu, bermain ice skating dan squash? Kau tahu tanganmu baru saja sembuh eoh? Tangan ini..." Daehyun lalu menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, dan meraih tangan Himchan yang baru saja sembuh.

"...tidak akan kubiarkan terluka lagi.. Dan kemarin aku tahu kau sangat lelah setelah berjalan seharian, Hime.. Jadi aku mengajakmu pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat. Maafkan Hyunnie, ne, Hime?" Daehyun mengecup dahi Himchan yang kini tengah sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

"Huaaaa... Maafkan aku Hyunnieeee~ huaa.. Hiks.. Hiks..." Himchan semakin menangis dalam pelukan Daehyun. "ternyata kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku, maafkan aku Hyunnie... Hiks~"

"Ssh.. Sudah jangan menangis baby, air matamu terlalu berharga." Daehyun mengusap air mata Himchan dengan tangannya, lalu mengecup kedua mata Himchan. Wajah Himchan kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus o./.o

"Ba... Baiklah..." Himchan mengangguk-angguk imut. Aaargh! Daehyun sudah menyerah! Kekasihnya ini terlalu imut!

Chu~ Daehyun lalu mencium bibir Himchan. Perlahan-lahan, dengan lembut, namun lama kelamaan semakin ganas. Daehyun mencoba menerobos kedalam mulut Himchan. Setelah dirasa tidak ada penolakan, Daehyun mulai menjelajahi mulut Himchan dengan lidahnya. Sementara tangan Daehyun bergerilya menyusup kedalam kaos Himchan. Daehyun lalu memindah posisi, ia kini berada di atas Himchan. Ia menatap Himchan yang terlihat terengah-engah karena ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"Hime... Bolehkah aku melakukannya? Aku sudah menahannya sejak lama... Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-"

"Mulai saat ini jangan ditahan lagi ne, Hyunnie? Katakan saja kalau kau mau..." potong Himchan. Daehyun lalu tersenyum dan mulai membungkam bibir manis Himchan dengan bibir seksinya.

-FIN-

.

.

IGE MWOYAAA T,T *GIGIT LAPTOP*

ANE NGETIK FIC ABSURD LAGI DISAAT ROSE BELOM KELAR, HUAAAA *KABUR KE PELUKAN HIME EOMMA* HIKSEU T,T


End file.
